


Gentle Touches

by lasairfhiona



Series: 1MW kink bingo 2016 [3]
Category: CSI: Miami, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio has a thing about touching and Trip indulges him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Touches

Trip woke to the feel of fingers being run over his back. Schooling his breathing, he concentrated on the touch and the random patterns he felt being drawn across his body. He’d learned a long time ago to indulge Horatio in this. His lover loved to be made love to but in the quiet times like this, Horatio loved to be the one doing the touching. He didn’t know if it was something to do with the red head’s past and someone had chastised him for being too touchy feely so he stopped doing it with his lovers except in moments like this. It’s not to say Horatio wasn’t a gentle kind lover when he wanted him to be, because he was. It was this non-sexual touching that Horatio never really indulged in except in moments like this. 

Trip shifted slightly and the minute he did he felt Horatio start to pull away. “Don’t stop,” he said quietly as he moved to rest his head on Horatio’s shoulder. “That feels good,” he added letting Horatio know how his touch made him feel. 

He felt the sigh more than he heard it and felt Horatio relax as he continued to draw patterns on his back. The loops and swirls he felt took on more of a pattern and he felt the words form. ‘I love you’ and ‘thank you’ were written with care. 

“I love you too, “he said softly kissing the shoulder under his head before settling back in to wait for whatever other message Horatio might convey through his gentle touches.


End file.
